


Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Rivulet027



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek/Stiles drabbles. Derek likes that Stiles is now taller than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For a prompt on tumblr asking for Stiles to be taller than Derek.

Stiles is taller than him. They’ve talked on the phone, on the computer and Stiles had mentioned, in passing, that’d he had a growth spurt, but it hadn’t prepared Derek for this. He stills in Stiles doorway, slowly taking in the differences.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head, “You didn’t have to drive all this way to pick me up.”

Derek wants to point out that he promised Stiles a road trip, but the words don’t come out and all he can manage is, “I think I did.”

He goes up on his toes, smirking when Stiles’ lips meet his.


	2. What's Cookin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles cooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the slashthedrabble challenge Cook/Chef.

Derek’s stomach growls as he takes in the smells coming out of his apartment. He smiles just slightly when he realizes who’s cooking. He enters and makes his way to the kitchen, raising his eyebrows when he gets there.

“Winter break.” Stiles explains waving a spatula at him.

“I can cook my own food.” Derek protests.

Stiles laughs. “What you do is not cooking.”

Derek smirks and crowds Stiles against the counter. “It is.”

“No. It’s…” Derek cuts Stiles off with his lips. Stiles hums happily into the kiss for a brief moment before shoving him away. “No, after dinner.”


End file.
